


Again and again

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, It's fanfiction guys dont be pricks, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lactation Kink, Nesting, Omega Sansa Stark, Out of Character, Out of Character Sansa, Out of character Jon, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “Gonna take you really nice,” Jon whispered. “Get you big and full again, all round…”“I’m already pregnant, Jon,” she protested, feeling as he pushed his cock inside her.“Oh, I know,” he moved his hand to her clit, pressing it as he eased himself inside his wife. “But you won’t be for long, will you? And when you go into heat again, I’m gonna fuck a baby into you again, and again, and again.”





	Again and again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again, and again, and again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487832) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



Sansa raised her head the exact moment she smelt Jon entering their chambers and smiled openly at the sight of her mate.

“Alpha,” she yawned.

“How is my pretty Omega?” he questioned, kneeling on the bed before laying by her side over the furs.

“Tired.”

Jon leant forward, laying a kiss on her pink lips before moving to between her legs, caressing her larger-than-ever stomach. After the war of the dead, things had changed. Many people had died, soldiers and family members, Daenerys and her dragons… Bran and Arya. They were the only ones left. The relationship they had had deepened specially because of that. After Jon had found out about Rhaegar and Lyanna being his parents, she was the one there to stay with him even after he’d tried to shild himself from everyone else. It came naturally after all, and no one said a thing when they married and she gave him her name. He was a Stark now after all.

“What about this little Pup?” he pushed her thin dress up to expose her stomach to him and Sansa felt the baby kicking her ribs.

_Gods._

“Ouch,” she complained, straightening her back. “He’s happy you’re back.”

Jon kissed her shiny skin softly. Her baby had already proved he’d be very active as soon as her stomach has started to show.

“Come on, boy,” he whispered. “Give your mother some rest, you’re too big for her already.”

“I feel like I might explode,” Sansa confessed and he chuckled, moving back to her side just as she started singing to the child, and the baby calmed down under his hand;

When the song was over, Jon kissed her lips, holding her waist gently with one hand.

“Seeing you like this…” He breathed on her neck. “Filled and round with my pup…”

Sansa moaned. The child was conceived when she and Jon managed to sync her heat and his rut, and since then her gentle Alpha was insatiable. When her stomach had started to show up and she’d shown it to him, he’d fucked her right on the table where they been breaking fast, moaning in her ear about how he loved how she was growing with part of him inside her.

“Need to have you, Omega,” he nipped on her ear. “Need to feel your sweet cunt around me.”

Sansa moaned softly, feeling her body reacting to him right away.

She sighed when she felt his hands caressing her enlarged breasts. At the start, she didn’t enjoy the fact they had changed – her nipples had darkened and become more sensitive – but Jon was still in love with them.

“So beautiful,” he lowered his lips, catching one of the peaks in his mouth and sucking it, and she jumped when his hand found a place between her legs, finding her wet and needy. “My Omega. I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

He moved away to take off his clothes in a rush as Sansa pulled hers as well.

As soon as he saw her undressed, Sansa’s Alpha leant down and kissed her thigh softly, opening her legs wide and positioning his lips over her slit, teasing her entrance with the tip of his tongue.

She moved her hands to tangle her delicate fingers in his dark hair but her stomach was on the way. Noticing it, Jon raised both his hands and tangled their fingers gently while eating her cunt hungrily, and Sansa let out a scream when he sucked on her clit.

“Jon,” her pushed her hips against his face. “Jon…”

Releasing one of Sansa’s hands, Jon penetrated her with two fingers, rubbing them against her sweet spot while tonguing her clit the way he knew she loved.

“Peak for me,” he said, moving his mouth from her for a second. “Peak for me, my love.”

Sansa groaned, squeezing the furs between her fingers and moving a leg over his shoulders.

She reached her orgasm a bit later, and Jon drunk all her juices before moving up to kiss her lips.

“Turn around, pretty Omega,” he muttered, helping her and laying by her side.

“Alpha, please,” Sansa begged softly. “Please, fuck me.”

He kissed the back of her neck softly and gently.

“Gonna take you really nice,” Jon whispered. “Get you big and full again, all round…”

“I’m already pregnant, Jon,” she protested, feeling as he pushed his cock inside her.

“Oh, I know,” he moved his hand to her clit, pressing it as he eased himself inside his wife. “But you won’t be for long, will you? And when you go into heat again, I’m gonna fuck a baby into you again, and again, and again.”

Sansa moaned in pleasure, the thought making her hotter and wetter.

“You like it, don’t you?” he caressed her clit more intensity. “Being filled with my spunk, growing large with my pup…”

Sansa’s body started shaking as Jon pushed harder against her.

“Gonna fill this castle with children,” he nipped on her ear. “Fill your womb with my babies, pump the milk out of those pretty teats and suck it out of those pretty nipples…”

Sansa moaned louder, fisting the sheets and pressing her body against his.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” he groaned. “I can feel your walls squeezing me, your cunt pumping my cock… Can’t knot you now, but I will as soon as I can… So round… So hot.”

Sansa closed her eyes, squeezing him inside her and moaning loudly as he rolled her clit with his thumb again.

“Let go, my love,” he growled. “Let go for your Alpha.”

Sansa came again, loudly and triggering his own orgasm, and Jon rode both their pleasures as he kissed her skin gently.

“My Omega,” he whispered into her ear. “My Omega.”

Sansa closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, shoulder and back.

“Love you so much,” he affirmed, removing his cock from her and touching her large stomach gently. “Can’t wait to have this baby, and then another and another, and another…”

Sansa giggled, tired, and he pulled her into his arms.

“There’s a bath waiting for you,” he kissed her forehead, caring her to the bathroom as if she was twice as big as before. “Come on.”

“No,” Sansa whined. “My bed…”

Jon laughed.

“Your nest, you mean.”

He had noticed how – as her pregnancy was coming to an end, she had started to build a sort of nest – according do the maester, it was very common. Various pillows and covers and many of his clothes were there, and the bed was transformed.

“My nest…” she sighed against his chest as he walked to the bathtub the handmaid placed in the attached room.

“We’ll be back there in a moment,” he promised. “But first, need to get my Omega clean.”

“Then we can cuddle?” she looked at him with her blue eyes big.

He smiled, and Sansa melted into a puddle. Jon had the sweetest smile. She loved him so much.

“Then we can cuddle.”

 


End file.
